


Dance for Me

by GlitterAndDoom



Category: Adam Lambert (Musician), American Idol RPF
Genre: F/F, Female Characters, Femslash, Fingerfucking, Plot What Plot, Public Sex, Underage Drinking, femmeslash
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-07-01
Updated: 2011-07-01
Packaged: 2017-10-20 22:39:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,429
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/217855
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GlitterAndDoom/pseuds/GlitterAndDoom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>"And they won't see a thing if you turn around." Sasha kisses her neck again, gentle this time, and slips her hands away. "Unless you don't want this?"</i>
</p><p><i>Allison</i> wants<i>. She wants so much it hurts.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Dance for Me

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the glam_kink prompt _the gang goes clubbing and Sasha fingers Ali on the dancefloor._
> 
> Small warning for underage drinking.

She can feel the music in her blood, bass pounding through her veins with the alcohol Sasha slipped her when no one else was looking because Sasha never denies her anything. She kinda loves Sasha a lot, and that's not just the alcohol talking. Sasha's a good friend, y'know? Damn good friend.

Especially when Allison's dressed like this, tiny black dress cut so short and so low even Adam shook his head when he saw, hair wild, makeup dark, and fuck-me thigh-high boots with heels so tall she can barely walk, much less dance. "You look _good_ , _damn_ ," Sasha told her, and the lust in her eyes made Allison feel powerful, made her feel high before she even stepped into the club. But Sasha's not with her now, off dancing and laughing with Terrance and Adam last time she saw her, and Allison is free.

She can also feel the eyes on her, watching as she rolls her body and swings her hips, as she dances and dances and dances. Men, women, watching _her_. She can't help but giggle to herself, and she trails her hands up her body, shivering at her own touch. The world is a drug tonight, and she lets it take her higher, not caring as she stumbles.

The blond guy across the room starts over, but then someone splays their hands over her hips and grinds hot and dirty against her ass, and she can feel the curves of breasts against her back. The man stops, disappointed, and Allison's disappointed, too, until she feels lips on her neck and a tongue tasting her pounding pulse.

"Been watching you all night," Sasha drawls, amusement in her voice as she nuzzles Allison's neck, then nips her earlobe, sending a small shock of pain to the heat building between her legs. "You're a fucking _tease_."

"You like it, though." Her voice comes out breathless, giddy, and she feels more than hears Sasha's answering laugh.

"I do," Sasha says, sliding her hands down Allison's legs, leaving shivers of heat in their wake. "I love it."

She can feel Sasha's hands move up her thighs and slip beneath her skirt, and she stops. They're in public, surrounded by people, and they're all watching…"Sasha, what are you—"

"Shh." Sasha licks her earlobe, and nuzzles her neck, her fingers sliding ever closer. "No one's gonna know, and—oh. What's this?" Sasha's fingers trace over her panties, over the water-smooth purple satin and rough black lace covering the wetness between her legs. Allison's gasp catches in her throat as a finger skims over her clit. "I like these," Sasha says, "and especially this." She traces her fingers over Allison's folds again, and Allison shudders and bites back a hiss.

"We're surrounded—"

"And they won't see a thing if you turn around." Sasha kisses her neck again, gentle this time, and slips her hands away. "Unless you don't want this?"

Allison _wants_. She wants so much it hurts.

On shaky legs, she turns around, and Sasha smiles, wicked and feral. "I knew you would," she says, and pulls Allison close, claiming her lips in a kiss. She tastes like fruit, like pina coladas and too-sweet berry lipgloss, or maybe that's her own, and like alcohol and something else, something far more intoxicating and unmistakably _Sasha_ , and she tastes Allison's tongue and swallows her moans like she was born to do it. Her hands slide down Allison's back, caressing her ass through her dress, kneading it gently with her fingers. They sway with the music, or at least pretend to, as Sasha's hands move down, move lower, then slip under her tight skirt again. She pulls back, breathless, tracing her fingers gently over Allison's ass. "All you have to say is stop, okay? All you—"

Allison doesn't let her finish. She grabs the back of Sasha's neck and pulls her closer, kisses her hard and rough and desperate, begging with a hint of teeth. "Don't stop," she says, when she pulls away, and lets her hands fall to Sasha's shoulders. "Don't you fucking stop."

Sasha chuckles, grin bright against the darkness of the club. "You're my favorite," she says, hands slipping beneath Allison's panties. Her fingertips are cool, but to Allison, they burn, red hot as they glide over her skin, as they trail through her curls and down to the wetness beneath.

Another song ends, and another begins, a hot and pulsing beat against the pounding of her heart as Sasha's fingers find her clit. "Hel _lo_." Sasha laughs, and begins to tease, sliding Allison's clit between her smooth fingers and her thumb, wringing a groan from Allison's lips as her muscles clench with want. Sasha moves her fingers with the song, slowing down and speeding up and stopping altogether, following the rhythm as she toys with Allison's clit, and Allison craves more with every slide.

Her hands squeeze Sasha's shoulders, nails digging into her smooth, damp skin, and, yeah, she really kinda loves Sasha a lot right now, too.

Sasha's other hand joins in, slipping in lower, teasing her sensitive folds. Sweat pools over Allison's skin, the air too hot, the light too bright, the hands between her legs too fucking good. She moans, shameless, and arches into Sasha's touch, silently begging for more, now, yes, fuck, _please_. She's touched herself for years, but it's never been like this, has never left every muscle in her body trembling with need, has never made the heat of want squeeze so fucking tight inside her belly that she _drowns_ in it, so fucking close to the edge and so fucking far away that she's sure release will never come. Her breath comes hard and hot, ragged and shaky, stuttering as Sasha's fingers slip _in_ , two fitting easily in the tight space between her panties and her body, and she rasps Sasha's name and kisses her again.

The music slows, switching to something beautiful and sensual, and Sasha keeps pace as she fucks Allison with her fingers, an in-and-out languid slide between Allison's wet folds as her muscles go tight around them. She can't help it. Her body isn't hers anymore, isn't even a body, all gone to the lips and tongue exploring her mouth and those fucking hands between her legs, stretching and burning with beautiful friction. She wants more, wants to say words like "please" and "God" and "yes," but Sasha swallows every noise from her throat, and Sasha _knows_ , adding a third finger to her tight heat, then stopping to play with her clit.

Sasha breaks away from the kiss, and Allison feels her lipstick smear in the wake of her lips. "So good, baby girl," Sasha says, voice almost too quiet. "So good like this, so beautiful." She thrusts her fingers in again, then out, then in, and Allison moans against her lips. "Let go for me, Alli. C'mon, let go."

And Allison does. She comes hard and hot and perfect, release knocking the air from her lungs and the thoughts from her brain. Her knees buckle, but Sasha is there, hauling her to her unsteady feet and kissing away the last of her breaths, then murmuring gentle words she cannot hear against her skin. Sasha starts to walk, and Allison clings to her, dazed and lost, going wherever Sasha might take her.

Sasha takes her to a table and sits her down, then perches on the seat across from her. "Well?" Sasha asks, eyes wicked as she lifts her wet fingers to her lips and sucks them clean. Allison can only moan, and Sasha laughs. "I take it that's a good thing."

" _Fuck_ ," Allison breathes. "I…I don't even…"

"You're welcome," Sasha says, and leans across the table to kiss her again. She tastes herself on Sasha's lips, salty and mild, and it doesn't gross her out like she would've imagined. Then, Sasha grabs a napkin, and wipes her smeared lipstick clean. "There you go," she says, her smile turning gentle and fond, and she pats Allison's cheek. "Pretty girl. Now, let's get back out there and have some fun, 'kay?"

Before Allison can think, Sasha's already hopping down from her seat and starting toward the dance floor. "Hey, Sasha." Allison catches her by the wrist, and Sasha looks at her with a smirk, eyebrows raised in question. "What about you?"

Sasha laughs, and she tugs at Allison wrist. "Don't worry—we'll have plenty of time later. Now, I wanna dance."

And since Allison kinda loves Sasha a lot, and since Sasha always knows what she needs, she follows.


End file.
